La Table d'Emeraude
by Tessy
Summary: Juste avant la rentrée, Hermione fait une découverte qui va changer le cours de sa vie
1. Découvertes

Disclaimer : ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chap 1 : Découvertes**

« Et celle-là, regarde, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Hermione regarda la jupe que lui montrait sa mère. D'un bleu nuit profond, elle était asymétrique ce qui la faisait tomber au plus bas à hauteur du genou. L'ourlet était garni d'un léger volant.

« Très joli Maman, très à la mode… mais complètement inutile là où je vais. »

Elle faisait discrètement référence à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard où, dans quelques jours, elle entrerait en septième année. Là-bas personne ne portait de vêtements moldus, la tenue de rigueur étant la robe noire brodée aux armoiries de la maison à laquelle on appartenait, à savoir Gryffondor pour la jeune fille. Hermione ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt d'acheter des vêtements même si elle savait que sa mère adorait ça.

« Rabat-joie » grommela Alice Granger avec un petit sourire qui démentait son propos.

« Achète là pour toi, tu en meurs d'envie » rétorqua la jeune fille en riant. « Mais ne dis pas à Papa que c'est moi qui te l'ai suggéré, il va encore grogner que tu as déjà trois fois trop de vêtements. »

« Ca c'est ce qu'il dit quand tu es là » rigola Alice avec un clin d'œil. Puis portant subitement sa main sur sa bouche : « Mince il risque de vraiment être de mauvaise humeur si j'oublie de passer au pressing récupérer ses blouses de travail. Ca ferme à 19h, il faut qu'on file. »

Alice reposa la jupe sur le portant, et entraîna sa fille à l'extérieur après un dernier regard de regret en direction du vêtement qui avait attiré son attention. Ensemble, elles passèrent au pressing puis reprirent le chemin de la maison en bus. L'arrêt était tout juste à un pâté de maison de chez elles. Fatiguée par sa journée de shopping, Hermione ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne remarqua pas l'odeur de brûlé qui flottait dans l'air et ce n'est qu'en voyant le camion de pompiers devant la maison qu'elle réalisa.

La maison avait brûlé, à tel point que le premier étage s'était partiellement effondré. Les murs blancs étaient totalement noircis. Bien qu'elles ne soient restées absentes que deux heures, il n'y avait déjà plus aucune fumée s'élevant de la ruine. Pourtant une masse vert sombre stagnait au dessus. Les pompiers perplexes se demandaient pourquoi elle n'était pas emportée par le vent et Hermione, comme dans un rêve les entendit essayer de se convaincre que la forme de crâne n'était qu'une coïncidence, voire un effet de leur imagination. Hébétée, elle leva les yeux et aperçut la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus de chez elle.

« Ils m'ont retrouvée » murmura t'elle.

Et elle regarda avec stupeur sa mère qui venait de proférer les mêmes mots au même moment.

§§§§§

Elias Perez sauta dans le bateau de pêche qui attendait sur le quai et dans lequel se trouvaient déjà six autres personnes. Si toutes étaient habillées comme lui d'un solide pantalon et d'un caban, les pêcheurs des autres navires d'Aberdeenshire ne les considéraient pas comme des leurs. Arrivés à peine un an plus tôt, ils ne se mêlaient jamais aux autres et ne vendaient jamais ce qu'ils ramenaient. On ne savait même pas ce qu'ils pêchaient puisque les casiers étaient constamment recouverts de grandes bâches et personne ne les avaient jamais vu en mer. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient dans les bars du port à leur propos, la principale étant qu'il s'agissait de contrebandiers, voire de terroristes. Pourtant aucune ne s'approchait un tant soit peu de la vérité : Elias Perez et les autres étaient des Aurors en charge de garder la prison d'Azkaban.

Le lieu de détention des sorciers s'élevait au large sur un îlot rocheux battu par les flots. Farci de sorts de protection anti-moldus et de barrières anti-transplanages, Azkaban n'était accessible que par la mer. Jusqu'à il y a peu, cela ne posait pas de problèmes : les transferts de prisonniers étaient suffisamment rare pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou pour être camouflé par quelques sortilèges de mémoire. Mais l'année précédente, les Détraqueurs, créatures qui gardaient la prison s'étaient révoltés et étaient désormais hors de contrôle pour le Ministère de la Magie. Cornélius Fudge avait dû trouver une solution de remplacement et le travail était échu aux Aurors. Ceux-ci avaient protesté, déjà surchargés depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort. Fudge avait alors ordonné une ouverture des recrutements, laissant la possibilité à des jeunes gens comme Elias de devenir Aurors bien qu'ils n'aient pas satisfait tout d'abord aux tests d'aptitudes.

Le bateau s'éloigna rapidement vers le large, et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes la forme rocheuse apparut sur l'horizon. Les sept personnes qu'il contenait débarquèrent sur le ponton prévu à cet effet. Elles savaient qu'elles étaient attendues : outre l'ambiance déplorable, comme dans toute prison, la plupart des Aurors en poste étaient furieux de leur affectation. Ils estimaient que leur rôle était de combattre Voldemort sur le terrain au lieu de jouer les gardes-chiourmes. De plus le lieu restait comme impregné de la présence des Détraqueurs et un malaise constant y persistait.

Elias prit son service dans le quartier A, zone de haute sécurité pour les condamnés à vie. Cet endroit était surpeuplé depuis un an. Une arrestation en masse avait eu lieu au Ministère la nuit où l'on avait découvert le retour de Voldemort et tous les Mangemorts avaient été condamné à vie sous la pression d'une opinion publique terrifiée. Bien qu'il tentât de le cacher, ces gens là terrifiaient Elias. Il avait été élevé par des parents qui évoquaient les Mangemorts et le premier règne de terreur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour lui faire peur quand il n'était pas sage. Il en avait gardé une angoisse irrationnelle. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban, il avait découvert que la réalité pouvait être pire qu'une angoisse enfantine. Lucius Malfoy était certainement le pire de tous : il alliait perfection des traits et noirceur totale de l'âme. Son côté glacial le tétanisait, purement et simplement.

Malgré cela, Elias Perez marchait au milieu du couloir en direction de la cellule de Lucius, tout en essayant de se composer un visage à peu près serein. Tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant à la vue du sourire ironique du Mangemort.

« Tiens tiens Elias, comme c'est gentil de me rendre une petite visite. Je m'ennuie quand vous n'êtres pas là, vous savez ? »

« Taisez vous Malfoy ou je ne vous le donne pas » bredouilla Elias en se maudissant pour son attitude.

« Mais oui bien sûr… »

Elias serra les dents. Il haïssait Lucius autant que celui-ci l'effrayait. Mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait raison . Il tira d'une de ses poches un parchemin et une bouteille d'encre et les tendit au prisonnier.

« Tenez, et dépêchez vous ».

§§§§§

Malgré la nuit qui tombait, enveloppant progressivement Londres, les terrasses étaient encore bondées. La chaleur n'avait pas encore cédé le pas en cette fin du mois d'août et les gens voulaient en profiter. De la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elles avaient loué, Alice Granger observait cette tentative de retrouver l'insouciance des jours passés. Comme elle les enviait ! Pour elle et pour sa fille, aujourd'hui il n'en était plus question. Car aujourd'hui le monde tel qu'elles le connaissaient s'étaient écroulé. A la vue de la maison calcinée, des réflexes depuis longtemps endormis s'étaient éveillés en elle. Elle avait attrapé la main de sa fille et l'avait fait reculer calmement jusqu'à se fondre dans le petit groupe de badauds qui entouraient le lieu du sinistre. Toujours abasourdie, Hermione n'avait d'abord pas protesté. Puis comprenant que sa mère cherchait ni plus ni moins à filer en douce, elle avait tenté de se dégager. D'un geste impérieux, Alice l'en avait empêché

« _Ils_ sont peut être encore là. Viens. ».

Alors Hermione avait suivi jusqu'à la station de métro de Shoreditch. De là elles avaient gagné Londres puis marché un long moment sans but apparent tandis que Alice Granger s'assurait qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. Ayant obtenu cette assurance, elles s'étaient engouffrées dans un petit hôtel un peu miteux où elles avaient pris une chambre. Depuis ce moment, Hermione s'était enfermé dans un silence qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais Alice n'avait pas eu le courage de le rompre. Elle savait que le temps lui était compté mais aurait voulu profiter des derniers instants avec sa fille avant que tout ne soit bouleversé. Pourtant il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était déjà trop tard. Doucement elle s'approché du lit ou sa fille était assise, genoux replié contre la poitrine. Effleurant son épaule elle tenta une approche :

« Ma chérie… »

Hermione sursauta et la repoussa dans un même geste.

« Ah non ! Pas de blabla s'il te plait. J'essaye de rassembler mes esprits depuis tout à l'heure et j'en reviens toujours à la même conclusion. Alors maintenant tu m'expliques ».

Alice Granger soupira. Elle avait espéré pouvoir faire ça dans d'autres circonstances. Ca n'aurait jamais été facile de tout façon entre le caractère d'Hermione et le fond de la discussion. Mais là c'était pire que tout. S'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de la fenêtre, elle se lança :

« Tu as raison Hermione, tu as le droit de savoir. Mais ça n'est pas facile alors s'il te plait ne m'interromps pas, tu pourras ensuite poser les questions que tu veux ».

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je comptais tout te dire le jour de ta majorité mais les évènements ont changé la donne. Je ne m'appelle pas Alice mais Maïa, je n'ai pas les yeux bleus ni même les cheveux blonds. Je ne suis pas une Moldue et je suis en fuite depuis dix sept ans. »

C'était encore pire que tout ce à quoi Hermione s'attendait. Du moment où elles s'étaient enfuies et où 'Alice' avait pris les choses en main avec une habileté confondante, elle avait compris que sa mère lui avait caché bien des choses. Mais à ce point, jusqu'à son identité, son apparence… Subitement elle ne connaissait plus sa propre mère et c'était horrible. Son désarroi devait être visible car 'Alice' dit doucement :

« Je suis bien ta mère Hermione, n'en doute pas. » Après un court silence elle reprit le cours de son histoire.

§§§§§

Draco était en train de lire Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements Niveau 7 lorsque le hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte que lui tendait le volatile. Se rasseyant sur son lit il rompit le sceau et le déroula lentement.

_Draco,_

_Nous estimons qu'à ton âge il est plus temps que tu montres où va ta loyauté et que tu serves enfin Celui auquel tu as été destiné. Il a décidé que tu pouvais te rendre utile et je compte bien que tu ne décevras pas Ses attentes. Tu t'apprêtes à retourner à Poudlard, lieu inaccessible pour la plupart d'entre nous mais qui nous intéresse à plusieurs égards. C'est un des lieux les mieux protégés de notre monde, dirigé par un vieux fou amoureux des Moldus mais qui a une grande influence. Leur chute est essentielle, aussi bien symboliquement que matériellement. Enfin c'est là que se cache Potter et tu sais à quel point Il le veut. _

_Je pense que tu comprends ce que j'attends de toi. Informe moi des moindres détails, je veux des rapports réguliers de ta part. Je t'indiquerais prochainement ou les envoyer._

_Ne me déçois pas Draco._

_L.M._

Draco eut un mince sourire. Enfin on le considérait comme suffisamment digne de confiance pour servir le Maitre. Il avait proposé de nombreuses fois à son père d'espionner Dumbledore mais Lucius lui avait répondu sèchement d'attendre d'être appelé. Voilà que c'était arrivé. Grisé, il se voyait déjà Lui amener Potter pieds et poings liés. Avant de se remettre à sa lecture, Draco se demanda une nouvelle fois comment diable son père pouvait lui écrire d'Azkaban.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. 


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Disclaimer : ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Merci de vos reviews, c'est vraiment très encourageant :D

**Diabella** : ma première review, snif c'est émouvant. Merci, et bonne chance pour ton bac

**Siryanne** : Merci beaucoup Comme ça tu regretteras peut être moins le temps que tu as passé à m'aider à la poster ;)

**Isa-Syn** : oui, Tess de HRFFHO mais ce pseudo était déjà pris quand je me suis inscrite sur ffnet donc j'ai transformé en Tessy. Quant à Elias… héhé, il a ses raisons

**Satai Nad** : j'apprécie d'autant plus ta review que La Braise sous la Cendre est certainement une de mes fics préférées. Quant à la suite, la voilà

**Milie m** : Merci du conseil, je ne savais même pas que c'était désactivé

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard**

Charlie réagit le premier lorsque les protections magiques anti-intrusions se déclenchèrent. L'implication de la famille Weasley dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, ainsi que la présence pour la fin de l'été de Harry Potter, faisait que la sécurité avait été renforcée autour de leur maison. Il y avait des barrières anti-transplanages, des détecteurs de magie noire et dès qu'une personne passait le portail, les occupants en étaient immédiatement alertés. Charlie vérifia d'un coup d'œil la glace à l'ennemi placée à côté de son lit. Aucune forme n'y apparaissait clairement. Néanmoins il fallait s'assurer qu'aucune personne mal intentionnée ne rôdait autour de la maison.

Rapidement, il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de son père qu'il secoua doucement. Mr Weasley grogna un peu puis ouvrit un œil. Apercevant son fils à côté de son lit, il compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller son épouse, sans succès. Pendant que Mrs Weasley enfilait sa robe de chambre sans écouter les protestations de son fils et de son mari, le système d'alerte du porche se déclencha à son tour. Sans plus tergiverser, Charlie et son père, en pyjama et baguettes brandies, descendirent l'escalier à pas de loup. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge les rassura : leurs aiguilles n'étaient pas pointées sur '_En danger de mort_'. Charlie se plaça juste à côté de la porte tandis que son père lui faisait face. Lorsque ce dernier donna son assentiment d'un signe de tête, Charlie lança un sortilège qui ouvrit la porte à la volée. Immédiatement, Mr Weasley lança un Petrificus Totalus. Un bruit de chute les informa que le sort avait touché quelqu'un. Après avoir lancé encore plusieurs sortilèges d'immobilisation au cas où, ils s'aventurèrent sous le porche de la maison où reposait une petite forme totalement rigide. Mrs Weasley les dépassa, bien décidée à montrer à l'intrus de quelle bois elle se chauffait lorsqu'on s'attaquait à sa famille. Mais horrifiée, elle s'arrêta juste devant la forme allongée.

« Hermione ! »

§§§§§

Comme d'habitude, alors que le Poudlard Express partait dans moins de deux heures, le chaos le plus complet régnait chez les Weasley. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens à la recherche de leurs dernières affaires. Mrs Weasley s'activait derrière tout ce petit monde pour les presser un peu.

« Ginny, que fait ta chaussette sous la commode ? Harry mon chéri n'oublie pas ton livre de potions ».

Harry, qui avait tenté de donner ledit livre à manger à la goule, prit l'objet du délit avec un soupir et murmura à Ron :

« Même la goule n'en veut pas, c'est un signe non ? »

Ron pouffa tout en essayant de faire entrer Coq dans sa cage tandis que Mrs Weasley virevoltait vers la chambre des filles. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Hermione était assise calmement sur son lit, malle faite. Molly s'avanca doucement vers elle. Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille en pleine nuit moins de quarante-huit heures plus tôt, il avait été impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit mais elle pressentait quelque drame et se comportait en conséquence. Hermione leva les yeux en sentant une présence dans la pièce.

« Mrs Weasley, pourriez vous réduire la taille de ma malle ? »

« Bien sûr ma chérie ». Ceci fait elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit. « Ca va ? Tu es prête ? »

« Oui oui » répondit Hermione avec un air absent qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours.

Mrs Weasley passa doucement la main dans les cheveux broussailleux de la jeune fille. « N'hésites pas à aller voir Dumbledore ou Minerva MacGonagall. Quels que soient tes soucis. Promis ? »

Hermione hocha machinalement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Mrs Weasley qui l'avait accueilli sans poser la moindre question. Mais elle se sentait incapable d'aller avouer à la directrice des Gryffondors qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, étant ce qu'elle était. Et elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard déçu de Minerva MacGonagall.

§§§§§

A peine installée dans le compartiment avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna, Hermione ouvrit ostensiblement un livre d'Arithmancie pour décourager les autres de tenter de lui parler. Elle les observait cependant. La petite équipe qui avait combattu au Ministère un an plus tôt semblait plus soudée que jamais par les épreuves traversée. Mais curieusement, Hermione n'avait plus l'impression d'en faire partie. Elle les regardait subitement comme des étrangers, recluse dans son malheur personnel. Elle avait essayé de se raisonner, de se rappeler que Harry par exemple, était tout à fait apte à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait lui aussi perdu son père puis son parrain, grandi au sein d'un mensonge… Mais elle n'y arrivait pas tout simplement. Elle s'était donc emmurée dans le silence et Harry et Ron, après quelques essais malheureux, avaient abandonné, attendant qu'elle se sente prête à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle retint avec peine un sourire sarcastique.

« 'Mon père, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas mon père, est mort assassiné à cause de ma mère, qui n'est pas vraiment celle qu'on croyait. Et vous c'était comment votre été ? ' Génial, je vois ça d'ici » songea-elle amèrement.

Théoriquement, elle savait qu'elle était encore sous le choc des révélations qui lui avaient été faites et de la mort de celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son père. Deux nuits plus tôt, dans cet hôtel miteux, lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que lui disait Maïa, elle avait craqué et s'était enfuie, horrifiée devant la réalité de ses origines. Le fait d'être capable d'analyser son traumatisme en tant que tel ne l'aidait pas plus à le surmonter. Et si elle savait qu'il fallait parler et mettre des mots sur une situation avant de pouvoir l'accepter, elle en était tout bonnement incapable. En tâchant d'être honnête avec elle-même, Hermione savait que toute son attitude générale ne visait qu'à une chose : satisfaire les gens qu'elle aimait et leur prouver qu'elle était digne de leur affection. Non qu'elle en ait eu un réel besoin mais son manque de confiance en elle était tel qu'elle ressentait les choses ainsi. Et dans son esprit, les révélations faites par sa mère ne faisait que s'ajouter à son sentiment de ne pas être digne de ses amis. Et elle avait beau retourner cela dans tous les sens, une honte profonde de ce qu'elle était s'enracinait en elle un peu plus à chaque instant.

Une main s'agita devant son visage. « Youhouh Hermione, tu t'es endormie sur ton bouquin ou quoi ? » demanda la voix de Harry.

« C'est plausible avec de l'arithmancie » grogna la voix de Ron. « Maintenant c'est pas tout ça Hermione, mais on a rendez-vous dans le compartiment de tête avec les autres préfets pour recevoir les instructions de MacGonagall. Alors dépêche ! ».

A ce rappel de ses obligations, Hermione émergea de ses pensées. Nommée Prefète-en-Chef quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était censée retrouver MacGonagall avant la réunion générale des Préfets pour prendre connaissance de ses instructions et prérogatives, avant d'expliquer aux autres Préfets ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Et perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait laissé filer l'heure. Refermant son livre, elle se leva d'un bond tout en adressant un regard courroucé à Ron qui, en l'attendant essayait d'aider Harry dans la partie d'échecs qu'il avait entrepris contre Ginny.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir plus tôt non ? Je devais y aller en avance et maintenant je suis en retard. »

Devant tant de mauvaise foi, le rouquin, malgré son désir d'être patient avec la jeune fille, ne put s'empêcher de protester. « Et comment j'aurais pu le savoir si tu ne me dis rien ! » La frustration qui sous-tendait la phrase était évidente et ne concernait pas que la réunion des préfets. Hermione se sentit gênée de s'être défoulée sur lui. Elle se sentait incapable de lui parler mais il n'en restait pas moins son ami et il ne méritait certainement pas cela alors qu'encore une fois, elle était seule en cause. Marmonnant une excuse, elle sortit précipitamment du compartiment, laissant Ron en plan.

§§§§§

« Et n'oubliez pas que vous devez être des guides et des modèles pour les premières années. Je compte sur vous » déclara Minerva MacGonagall pour conclure la réunion. Tandis qu'Ernie MacMillan se rengorgeait et que les autres préfets rangeaient leurs notes avant de filer retrouver leurs amis, la Directrice-adjointe retint Hermione.

« Miss Granger, je vous rappelle qu'en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, vous auriez dû arriver plus tôt que les autres et… »

« Je suis désolée Professeur, j'étais plongée dans un livre d'Arithmancie, la théorie de Greulich et Pyle vous voyez et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis confuse, sincèrement ». Elle babillait stupidement sous le regard narquois de Draco Malfoy, pour essayer de cacher son mensonge.

« Je vois » murmura MacGonagall. Et sous le regard scrutateur du Professeur de Métamorphoses, Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle voyait réellement ce qui l'avait retardé. « Bien. Monsieur Malfoy, qui est comme vous le savez votre homologue masculin, a accepté de rester un moment pour vous accompagner dans votre prise de connaissance de vos nouvelles fonctions ». Malfoy lui adressa un sourire hypocrite. « Voici les mots de passe de toutes les salles communes ainsi que des divers endroits où vous pourriez être amenée à vous rendre dans l'exercice de vos fonctions. Veillez à détruire ce parchemin dès que vous les aurez appris. Vous disposerez également d'appartements particuliers comprenant une chambre et une salle de bains, ainsi qu'une salle commune, à partager avec Monsieur Malfoy. L'entrée se trouve derrière le portrait de Topin le Grincheux, le mot de passe est à votre discrétion. Enfin je vous rappelle que vous devez patrouiller dans les couloirs une nuit par semaine et que contrairement aux Préfets, vous avez le pouvoir de retirer ou donner des points, ainsi que donner des retenues qui seront exécutées avec Monsieur Rusard ». Minerva MacGonagall regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux. « Je ne tolérerais aucun abus dans l'exercice de ce pouvoir ».

Draco prit un air innocent et rassura MacGonagall d'un sourire. Alors qu'il venait de quitter le compartiment, MacGonagall rappela Hermione :

« Miss Granger, le Directeur souhaite vous voir ce soir après la cérémonie ».

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, la peur au ventre.

§§§§§

Hermione regardait avec consternation Ron qui venait de reprendre de la tarte à la mélasse pour la troisième fois. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé glouton, mais l'angoisse qui la tenaillait l'empêchait complètement de manger et le seul fait de regarder Ron se gaver lui donnait la nausée. Elle essayait désespérément de remettre en ordre ses pensées et de trouver un motif pour lequel le Directeur pourrait souhaiter lui parler. Mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était qu'Albus Dumbledore, sachant toujours tout comme à son habitude, avait découvert la réalité sur elle.

Le festin avait fini trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle se pencha vers Ron.

« Tu pourrais t'occuper des premières années ? Je dois aller voir Dumbledore tout de suite ».

« Il y a un souci ? » Puis comprenant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il demanda : « Et je fais comment pour les filles ? Même les préfets n'ont pas accès à votre dortoir. »

« Demande à ta sœur, elle est préfète également non ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Une fois devant la gargouille, elle énonça de mémoire le mot de passe que MacGonagall lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt.

« Suçacide ».

La gargouille pivota et Hermione monta lentement l'escalier. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et l'attendait. Il arborait un air grave, ce qui confirmait les pires craintes de la jeune fille.

« Miss Granger, j'ai le devoir et le regret de vous informer d'une triste nouvelle. Avant cela je tiens à vous dire que quelques soit vos difficultés actuelles, je suis sûr que vous saurez réagir avec le courage d'une vraie d'une vraie Gryffondor. N'oubliez pas également que mon bureau comme de celui de Minerva MacGonagall vous est ouvert à tout moment si vous avez besoin d'aide ». Hermione se redressa sur ses gardes. Molly Weasley avait dû prévenir Dumbledore. Mais que voulait-il dire exactement par là ? Le Directeur soupira avant de reprendre : « Le corps de votre mère a été retrouvé hier dans un hôtel de Soho Road. Je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais ce n'est hélas pas tout. Elle est morte sous l'effet de l'Avada Kedavra et la Marques des Ténèbres signait ce crime ».


	3. Maïa

Disclaimer : ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Merci de vos reviews c'est très encourageant

**Milie m** : j'aime bien terminer sur un truc important ou un suspense, mais c frustrant quand on est lecteur.

**Always Hope** : c'est vrai mais je voulais m'attarder un peu sur les sentiments d'Hermione après le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir. Pis ça explique un certain nombre de ses actes par la suite.

**Isa-Syn** : Sev n'apparaît pas tout de suite, il va falloir attendre un peu que certains évènements se soient débloqués

**Satai Nad** : j'ai essayé de donner à Hermione une psychologie qui tienne un peu la route et je me suis aussi largement inspirée de ce que JK Rowling dit d'elle sur son site. A part ça, j'aime bien le Maître des Songes aussi ;)

**Superfan** : les révélations que tu attends sont à la fin de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Maïa**

Le manoir de la famille Jedusor a Little Hangleton n'avait jamais eu bonne réputation. L'assassinat de Frank Bryce, quelques années plus tôt, n'avaient fait qu'ajouter aux rumeurs qui couraient déjà le village. Mais curieusement depuis plusieurs mois, la maison maudite n'était plus au centre des conversations. C'était comme si elle avait disparu des mémoires. Les gamins qui tentaient encore de s'en approcher se voyaient immédiatement rappeler chez eux pour faire leurs devoirs ou subissaient une telle crise de foie qu'ils étaient contraints de rebrousser chemin. Mais les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à connaître de violents maux de ventre à l'approche de la maison. Car alors qu'il s'acheminait vers le manoir, Théodore Nott se sentait très mal. Persuadé d'avoir agi au mieux dans les intérêts du Maître, il avait dû agir différemment de ses ordres. Et il savait qu'il allait en subir les conséquences. Entrant dans la maison par la porte de derrière, il se dirigea vers le grand salon où le Seigneur des Ténèbres, froid et impénétrable, l'attendait près de la cheminée.

« Eh bien Nott ? J'attends ton rapport depuis deux jours déjà. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il était impératif pour mes plans que tu viennes immédiatement m'informer de ta réussite ? Mais tu dois avoir des problèmes de mémoire puisqu'il semblerait que tu aies même oublié les ordres précis que je t'avais donnés. »

Nott frémit sous le ton glacial de son Maître et banda ses muscles pour la punition qui n'allait pas tarder.

« Maître, il s'est passé des choses imprévues, laissez-moi… »

« Silence ! Je n'ai que faire du récit détaillé de ton incompétence. Endoloris ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda tranquillement le Mangemort qui se tordait de douleur à terre. Sous son masque impassible, il était perplexe devant la désobéissance de Nott. Ce dernier était à la fois un des plus anciens et des plus puissants de ses partisans. Son intelligence était aiguë et malgré, ou peut-être à cause de son appétit de pouvoir, Voldemort savait qu'on pouvait compter sur lui pour les missions délicates. Pourtant la jeune Sang-de-Bourbe était toujours en vie et cela le contrariait beaucoup. Quand il estima que le supplice avait duré assez longtemps, il releva nonchalamment sa baguette. Nott roula sur lui-même pour se remettre à genoux devant son Maître et parla précipitamment :

« J'ai fait de mon mieux et dû prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient pour vous servir au mieux Monseigneur. Je me suis occupé du Sang-de-Bourbe mais la jeune et fille et sa mère n'étaient pas là. J'ai attendu leur retour camouflé sous un sortilège de Désillusion mais à peine arrivées, elles ont fui. Je les ai suivies jusqu'à un hôtel mais j'ai perdu deux minutes en m'occupant de l'hôtelier et quand je suis arrivé derrière la porte, elles parlaient. J'ai saisi quelques mots au vol qui m'ont semblé suffisamment intéressants pour que je diffère l'exécution en attendant la suite. C'était la mère qui parlait, et c'était une confession. Maître, elle lui disait s'appeler en réalité Maïa… ».

Malgré toute sa maîtrise, Lord Voldemort ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Puis comprenant les implications de ce que lui disait Nott, un sourire étira les lèvres fines. « Maïa, tiens donc… nous avions donc doublement raison de la tuer ».

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé Maître, mais en attendant, il m'a semblé que cela pouvait changer la donne pour la jeune fille et quand elle est sortie de la pièce, je l'ai laissé partir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchit un instant. Finalement l'inspiration de Nott pourrait se révéler utile.

§§§§§

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Hermione crut l'espace d'un moment qu'elle allait tuer Malfoy. La grande table de leur salle commune était entièrement ensevelie sous les affaires du Serpentard. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement cet endroit pour travailler et il était hors de question de laisser Malfoy l'investir totalement. Puis elle aperçut une des mèches blondes du jeune homme incriminé, émergeant de derrière le capharnaüm. Elle alla se planter à côté de lui.

« Malfoy, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ce bazar immédiatement ! » l'apostropha-t'elle.

Draco haussa un sourcil l'air amusé par l'explosion de colère d'Hermione. « Dis donc, on n'apprend pas la politesse chez les Sangs-de-Bourbe ? » Les yeux d'Hermione se froncèrent encore plus. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi en colère, elle lui avait mis une gifle.

« Du calme, du calme Granger, j'avais beaucoup de boulot, mais je vais ranger tout ça ». Il attrapa une pile à sa droite et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Si tu pouvais m'amener l'autre pile ça m'arrangerait » lança-t'il du pas de la porte.

Hermione le regarda d'un air méfiant. Malfoy qui était presque aimable, c'était suspect. Néanmoins elle avait envie qu'il débarrasse le plancher. Elle s'approcha donc de la table et jeta un œil à la pile de livres. Le titre du premier lui sauta au visage : _Grandes Familles du Monde Magique_. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre et commença à le feuilleter, à la recherche d'une information bien précise. Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de Draco la rappela à l'ordre. Il était juste derrière elle et grognait parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas aidé. Puis il jeta un œil à ce qu'elle lisait.

« Ca t'intéresse ? Tu comprends enfin l'intérêt de la pureté de Sang ? ».

« Lâche moi Malfoy » gronda-t'elle.

« Allez, je suis généreux et je tiens à t'aider à comprendre tes erreurs, je te le prête. Mais surtout lave-toi bien les mains avant de le toucher ».

Hermione se retint à grand-peine de lui lancer le livre au visage. Mais si elle ne voulait rien lui devoir, la tentation que représentait le livre était trop grande. Avec un dernier regard méprisant, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, serrant le précieux ouvrage contre elle. Draco la regarda passer le portrait qui marquait la porte de ses appartements en se disant que le service de Voldemort l'amenait vraiment à faire des choses étranges.

§§§§§

Elias surveillait nerveusement sa montre. Plus que quelques minutes et il serait débarrassé de Lucius Malfoy. Il ne savait pas cependant s'il devait être impatient ou non car les conséquences de son geste seraient graves. Il tâta nerveusement sa poche. La baguette était bien là. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers la cellule du Mangemort. Le couloir était tranquille : une importante réception au ministère avait lieu ce soir, et la présence de nombreux Aurors avait été requise. Certains des gardes d'Azkaban y avaient donc été affectés pour la soirée, réduisant le nombre de gardiens. Elias étaient dans seul dans le bloc A, tranquille pour ce qu'il avait à faire.

Malfoy l'attendait, assis sur sa couchette. Et toujours cet insupportable sourire… Elias sortit ses clefs, ainsi qu'un fin couteau. D'un geste nerveux, il s'entailla le bout du doigt jusqu'à ce que le sang perle. Il en frotta alors la clef qui s'illumina légèrement. Alors Elias introduisit la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, libérant Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier bondit vers Elias.

« Tu l'as ? » demanda-t'il.

Pour toute réponse, Elias sortir la baguette de sa poche et la tendit à Lucius. Il avait été la chercher l'après-midi même sur l'Allée des Embrumes et elle était censée être parfaitement accordée à son futur propriétaire, lui permettant ainsi de finaliser son évasion.

« Montre-moi le chemin jusqu'au débarcadère, vite ! » ordonna Lucius.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, Elias imaginait plus ou moins qu'il ferait apparaître un bateau ou aurait recours à une forme marine de métamorphose. Mais Lucius traçait un cercle au sol, et se plaçant au centre, commença à prononcer une incantation. Horrifié, Elias comprit que le Mangemort venait de délimiter une zone où les protections anti-transplanages seraient débloquées. Avant même qu'il ait pu envisager de donner l'alerte, deux craquements sonores annoncèrent une arrivée et Lord Voldemort, suivi de Bellatrix Lestrange, sortirent du cercle.

Devant l'inhumanité totale de ce visage, Elias tomba à genoux, comme paralysé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait cure et se dirigeait vers Malfoy pour le féliciter de la réussite de sa mission. Puis il se détourna pour contempler l'île enfin à sa merci. Derrière lui, Lucius jetait un regard noir à Bellatrix.

« Vous en avez mis du temps à trouver comment percer les défenses ! » grogna-t'il à voix basse.

« J'y ai passé douze ans moi par fidélité à notre Maître, et avec les Détraqueurs, alors ne viens pas geindre » répliqua sèchement Bellatrix.

Lucius se détourna d'elle d'un regard méprisant. Il y avait plus urgent à faire que régler son compte à cette hystérique. En deux pas, il avait rejoint Elias, toujours à genoux, et l'attrapait par l'épaule.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'emparer d'Azkaban Elias » lui dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Mais il te reste encore un peu de travail, des cellules à ouvrir principalement… J'ai cru comprendre que les clefs ne fonctionnaient pas sans le sang du gardien préposé ? »

« Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu » bredouilla Elias, « vous deviez partir… ».

« Je change les termes du marché. A moins que tu ne veuilles y mettre un terme définitif ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça… Dites-moi où sont mes parents et partez, je vous en prie ».

Lucius ricana. Il s'était douté que le morveux ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout.

« Tes parents sont morts depuis longtemps imbécile, tu nous prends pour qui ? Un hospice ? Impero ! »

Le vide se fit dans l'esprit d'Elias et il oublia tout, depuis sa colère d'avoir été trompé jusqu'à sa peine pour la mort de ses parents. Docilement et clefs en main, il suivit Malfoy à l'intérieur d'Azkaban.

§§§§§

Dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, Hermione mettait la dernière main à son devoir de Potions. Dès les premiers jours, Rogue les avait accablés de devoirs et elle voulait terminer celui-là rapidement car Harry et Ron l'attendait en salle commune de Gryffondor pour fêter son anniversaire. Sans se sentir d'humeur pour la fête, elle ne voulait pas non plus peiner ses amis qui avaient eu là une délicate attention. Concentrée sur les dernières lignes, elle ne fit pas attention à un léger '_plop_' à côté de son oreille.

Draco Malfoy, qui baillait aux corneilles sur la chaise d'en face, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un parchemin roulé venait d'apparaître juste à côté de la tête d'Hermione et se maintint dans les airs quelques secondes. Puis n'ayant pas été saisi, il tomba à terre. Draco sentait son intérêt s'éveiller : ce n'était pas une manière habituelle de transmettre du courrier, et on pouvait donc supposer que c'était un message important. Il tendit le bras, comme s'il voulait attraper un parchemin vierge, et feignant une maladresse, le fit chuter de l'autre côté de la table.

« Ooops » dit-il d'un air faussement contrit. Sa manœuvre était inutile : Hermione releva à peine la tête, trop absorbée par la description des effets de l'hyoscamus sur le système nerveux. Draco se leva, contourna la table et déployant les larges manches de sa robe de sorcier y camoufla le parchemin roulé. Puis il se redressa, tenant ostensiblement celui qu'il avait fait tomber et retourna à sa place, tâchant de prendre son mal en patience. Il n'eût pas longtemps à attendre : moins de dix minutes plus tard, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Hey ! » la rappela Draco, « tu te plains que je ne range pas mais tu ne fais pas mieux ».

« Désolée Malfoy mais je suis en retard pour une fête chez les Gryffondors. Alors ça attendra mon retour pour cette fois » riposta-t'elle.

Et elle fila avant de lui donner l'occasion de protester à nouveau. Draco écouta le bruit de ses pas décroître puis se permit un petit sourire. Si c'était une fête, elle ne rentrerait pas avant un bon moment. Il sortit le parchemin de sa manche et l'examina. Chose curieuse, le rouleau était scellé. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi pour une missive importante, mais ce qui interpellait Draco, c'était le sceau en lui-même. Gravé dans la cire rouge, on apercevait une sorte de baguette verticale, entourée de deux serpents et surmontée de deux ailes. Et Draco était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce blason quelque part. Mettant de côté ses interrogations un moment, il se demanda comment l'ouvrir sans qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive. Cependant, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il dut admettre son échec : le parchemin avait été ensorcelé pour éviter ce genre d'ouverture intempestive.

Il revint sur le sceau, toujours plus intrigué. La présence des serpents suggérait le blason d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Mais qui, parmi ces familles, aurait bien pu vouloir écrire à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Soudainement une connexion se fit dans son esprit et il attrapa le livre qu'il lui avait prêté deux semaines plus tôt, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table.

§§§§§

Lorsque Hermione rentra quelques heures plus tard, Draco lisait un magazine de Quidditch sur le canapé. Sans lever le nez, il désigna la table en disant « Y'a une lettre qui est arrivée pour toi ». Un peu surprise, Hermione s'approcha de la table, prit le parchemin et le décacheta. Draco l'observait du coin de l'œil et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle blêmissait dès la lecture des premières lignes. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Tu l'as lu Malfoy ? »

« Si tu crois que je m'intéresse au courrier des Sangs-de-Bourbe Granger… ».

Elle n'insista pas plus : après tout, le sceau lui avait paru intact. Serrant convulsivement le parchemin contre elle, elle rentra dans sa chambre, où elle s'assit sur le lit. Après s'être assurée que le portrait était bien refermé, elle le déroula de nouveau.

_Hermione, ma chérie,_

_Puisque ce parchemin te parvient, c'est que tu as maintenant 17 ans et tu es en âge d'apprendre certaines choses que je t'ai caché ces dernières années, pour ta sécurité. Il est sans doute lâche de faire cela par écrit mais je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver vivante jusqu'à la date où ma confession te parviendra. Et si jamais je l'étais quand même, je ne me sens pas le courage de te dire tout cela les yeux dans les yeux. Ainsi j'espère que tu auras le temps de prendre du recul, et de me pardonner à défaut de me comprendre._

_Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas une Moldue comme je l'ai fait croire à tous depuis des années. Mon nom est en réalité Maïa Trismégiste et je suis l'héritière d'une famille respectée de Sang-Purs. _

_J'étais fille unique car ma mère est morte peu après m'avoir mise au monde. C'est mon père qui m'a élevé, dans le strict respect de ce qu'il appelait 'l'honneur des sorciers'. A onze ans, quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'étais déjà parfaitement endoctrinée. Je méprisais les Moldus et c'est sans surprise que j'ai été répartie à Serpentard. J'adorais vivre à Poudlard. Le château me changeait de l'ambiance assez sinistre du manoir familial et j'appréciais de vivre constamment entourée par mes amis. De plus j'étais une élève douée même si les professeurs trouvaient que je me reposais trop là-dessus au lieu de travailler. _

_Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre parmi nous, à propos d'un sorcier puissant. On disait qu'il comprenait nos valeurs et nos idéaux et qu'il voulait rétablir la suprématie des sorciers de Sang Purs. J'étais terriblement enthousiaste à ce sujet. C'est même là dessus que je me suis disputée pour la première fois avec mon père. Il prônait les mêmes idées, mais contrairement aux parents de plusieurs de mes camarades, il refusait de s'engager réellement aux côtés de ce mage. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque. En réalité il avait une telle idée de sa propre valeur et une telle morgue qu'il refusait de lutter. Cela aurait dû lui revenir de droit, pensait-il et il se sentait bien au-dessus de tout ça. Il me faisait honte. Pour ne pas me déconsidérer aux yeux de mes amis, je me suis rangée avec d'autant plus de virulence aux idéaux de Lord Voldemort. _

_C'est à peu près à la même époque que je suis tombée amoureuse. Vois-tu ma chérie, il était beau, puissant, riche et je l'admirais. Je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout de l'enfer. Et c'est très exactement ce que j'ai fait… Il était promis à une autre depuis son enfance mais j'étais persuadée que par amour pour moi il romprait ses fiançailles pour m'épouser, d'autant que j'étais moi-même d'une famille plus que digne de sa sienne. Nous avions une aventure mais il disait que personne ne devait être au courant. Pourtant quand à la fin de nos études, après nos ASPICs, il m'a invité à passer une partie de l'été chez lui, j'ai cru qu'il voulait me présenter son père. En fait, il réunissait des partisans loyaux pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet été-là, je Lui ai été présentée et j'en éclatais de fierté. Lord Voldemort était quelqu'un de très particulier, terriblement charismatique et il était impossible de ne pas être d'accord avec lui quand il parlait. Tout semblait si évident lorsque les mots sortaient de sa bouche… J'étais littéralement fascinée par cet homme et malgré ma déception sur le plan amoureux je me sentais heureuse qu'Il m'ait choisi pour Le suivre et Le servir. Pour être tout à fait honnête j'espérais aussi que le fait de nous engager dans le même combat nous rapprocherait Lucius et moi. Dès que nous avons eu nos diplômes, nous avons été initiés. Notre maître était dur, il attendait de nous une loyauté sans failles et les erreurs n'étaient pas tolérées. Dès l'origine ce que nous faisions n'était pas très légal. Pour ma part je travaillais au Département de la Justice Magique au Ministère. Combien de dossiers ais-je trafiqué, soit pour faire tomber un de nos opposants, soit pour sauver l'un des nôtres accusé d'avoir molesté des Moldus…_

_Le temps passant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a estimé que nos méthodes ne rapporteraient jamais leurs fruits. C'est alors qu'il a ordonné les premiers assassinats ouvertement. Nos ordres étaient clairs : ceux qui n'étaient pas avec nous étaient contre nous. Il fallait les tuer ou les museler par la terreur. Il commençait à me faire peur. Ceux qui pouvaient se révéler utiles devaient être mis sous Imperius et utilisés. J'avais des idéaux mais je ne voulais pas être une meurtrière. J'ai connu de nombreuses désillusions à cette époque. Lucius s'est marié, comme prévu, pas avec moi bien sûr. Ca ne l'a empêché de poursuivre notre liaison. Il disait qu'il avait été forcé d'épouser Narcissa mais qu'il m'aimait et moi je le croyais. Juste après le retour de Lucius de sa lune de miel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a envoyés en mission. William Parrish était haut placé au Ministère et on parlait de lui pour le poste de Ministre. Il était farouchement opposé à Voldemort. Pour cette seule raison, il ne pouvait continuer à vivre. Nous avons transplané chez lui en pleine nuit. Ca a été un massacre… Ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de la fille aînée de Parrish et de nombreux enfants étaient présents. J'ai vu Lucius en tuer deux… J'étais horrifiée. J'avais toujours réussi à éviter de tuer durant les missions et je pensais naïvement que Lucius faisait de même… j'avais une telle foi en lui. Quand j'ai essayé d'aborder la question plus tard avec lui, il s'est mis en colère et m'a rappelé que ces gens étaient des ennemis de notre Seigneur. Il disait que même les enfants étaient des futurs ennemis potentiels…_

_Subitement mes yeux se sont dessillés. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'horreur à laquelle nous étions astreints depuis un moment déjà mais par amour pour Lucius j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Pourtant cette nuit là, dans cette chambre, j'ai cessé de l'aimer. Il ne m'inspirait plus soudainement que du mépris. J'ai passé la nuit à y penser. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas camoufler mes nouveaux sentiments au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'en connaissais les conséquences, l'exemple du pauvre Regulus ayant été édifiant pour nous tous. Je savais aussi je ne pourrais laisser Lucius me toucher à nouveau. J'ai décidé de fuir, sans rien lui dire. Après tout ce que j'avais fait, je n'étais pas sûre de mériter une seconde chance, mais je devais essayer… pour l'enfant que je portais…_

Aussi écœurée que lorsque sa mère lui avait tout avoué quelques semaines plus tôt, Hermione lâcha le parchemin et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.


	4. La Table d'Emeraude

Disclaimer : ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Merci de vos reviews c'est très encourageant 

**Padounette** : tu imagines Hermione faire confiance à Draco toi ? Sinon Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre et voilà la suite.

**Estelle01** : Estelle ? Est ce que c'est LA Estelle à laquelle je pense ? A part ça oui, tu as bien compris.

**Isa-Syn** : ça ne pouvait pas être Severus, elle disait « _beau, riche et puissant_ »

**Miliem** : oui effectivement, enfin je dirais au pif une petite quinzaine de chapitres.

**Satai Nad** : oui j'aurais voulu laisser ça pour la fin mais c'était vraiment trop indigeste à lire. Concernant William Parrish, après verification tu as tout àfait raison, sauf que ce n'était absolument pas fait exprès.

**Lune d'Argent** : Héééé oui, tu imagines sa tête quand il va l'apprendre ?

**Siryanne** : question de concordance de temps, c'était impossible. Mais je suis comme toi je n'apprécie pas beaucoup. En fait en général je ne suis pas fan des fics où Hermione n'est pas née-de-Moldus mais là je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement. Sinon oui Maïa lui avait déjà tout dit d'où ses reflexions dans le train et surtout d'où son interet pour le livre de Draco : elle cherche à en apprendre plus sur sa famille.

Pas d'upload depuis un moment, je suis désolée mais ma recherche d'emploi puis la sortie du tome 6 m'ont bien accaparée. J'essaie donc de m'y replonger en essayant d'oublier tout ce qui ne m'arrange pas dans HBP (c'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses). Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La Table d'Emeraude**

Madame Pince s'approcha silencieusement de la table d'Hermione Granger. Elle se laissa un instant pour regarder avec affection la jeune fille qui, comme elle, révérait les livres. Puis lui effleurant l'épaule pour la prévenir, elle déposa le livre que la jeune fille avait commandé quelques jours plus tôt sur sa table. Hermione s'en empara avec avidité. Depuis la rentrée elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur la famille qu'elle venait de se découvrir. Le livre de Malefoy l'avait déjà bien aidé : outre un arbre généalogique il contenait des explications sur l'origine du nom. C'était tout à fait édifiant bien qu'un peu court : « _Ce nom a un lien évident avec l'Hermès Trismégiste (ce qui signifie trois fois grand), nom grec du grand sorcier égyptien Thot, assimilé à un dieu par les Moldus tant ses pouvoirs étaient grands. Sa renommée étant parvenue jusqu'en Europe, il a été assimilé au sorcier Hermès, dont certains disaient qu'il en était la réincarnation. Hermès, dit Trismégiste, nom qui est resté à ses descendants, est considéré comme l'auteur de La Table d'Emeraude et est à l'origine du mouvement de l'Hemétisme_ ». Se remémorant plus particulièrement ce dernier point, Hermione se plongea dans le livre que venait de lui apporter Madame Pince pour en apprendre plus. En quelques pages elle avait trouvé.

_Verba secretorum Hermetis – Verum, sine mendacio, certum et verissimum : quod est inferius est sicut quod est… _Hermione grimaça : elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

Deux heures plus tard, elle travaillait toujours à une traduction correcte du texte latin quand la cloche signalant la reprise des cours pour l'après-midi sonna. Attrapant ses affaires en toute hâte, elle se pressa vers la salle de Métamorphoses.. Heureusement pour elle, tous les élèves patientaient encore devant l'entrée et elle put rejoindre Harry et Ron, en train de se livrer à de furieux conciliabules. Supposant qu'Harry avait encore déniché quelque mystère, elle s'approcha… et fût accueillie par un Ron survolté.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Miss Granger daigne se mêler à nous lorsqu'il y a un cours ? »

- « On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs parce que ce n'est sûrement pas pour copier sur toi ! » répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton sec. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle se doutait que tôt ou tard, ses deux amis en auraient assez de son attitude distante mais elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils viennent en discuter avec elle plus calmement. C'était oublier le caractère de Ron et sa manie de toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat. Harry, entre eux deux semblaient horriblement gêné et faisait des signes à Ron pour qu'il se calme. Mais le rouquin en avait trop sur le cœur.

- « C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne parles plus, tu ne passes plus le moindre temps avec nous, toujours en cours ou à la bibliothèque à jouer tes Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ça à la limite ça ne change pas de d'habitude mais là tu abuses Hermione ! Si tu arrêtais un peu d'écrire à 'Vicky' tu aurais peut-être un peu plus de temps pour tes amis… si nous le sommes encore d'ailleurs parce que… ». Il ne put aller plus loin, Hermione folle de rage venait de lui envoyer une gifle magistrale.

Des éclats de rire et des sifflements éclatèrent par mi les autres élèves, tandis qu'Harry essayait de la rattraper.

- « Hermione, attends-moi ! Il ne le pensait pas voyons ! ». Hermione s'arrêta net pour faire face à son ami.

- « Ha oui ? Sur quel point ? Mon attitude de Miss Je-Sais-Tout ou sur ma vie privée qui ne le regarde absolument pas ? ».

- « Mais non mais… ». Harry avait beau être le Survivant et avoir affronté Voldemort à plusieurs reprises, il n'était pas du tout sûre qu'il voulait vraiment parler à Hermione lorsqu'elle fulminait à ce point. Prenant son courage à deux mains en se rappelant que seul Voldemort pouvait le tuer, il tenta sa chance : « mais euuuh… admets qu'on ne te voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps et que… enfin… ». Il s'arrêta piteusement sous le regard étincelant de la jeune fille. Elle semblait chercher ses mots sans arriver à en sortir un seul. Finalement elle opta pour un retentissant « DEGAGE POTTER ! » et s'éloigna, laissant derrière elle tous les Gryffondors abasourdis.

§§§§§

Draco se vantait de pouvoir garder son flegme en toute circonstance. Pourtant en relisant pour la quatrième fois le parchemin marqué d'un sceau vert en forme de tête de mort, il était incapable d'ôter l'expression stupéfaite de son visage. Que Lucius Malefoy ait trompé son épouse ne le choquait pas outre mesure. Il la respectait car elle était sa mère, mais son père était un homme, avec des besoins d'homme. Que de cet adultère soit né un enfant ne le dérangeait pas trop non plus puisque selon la loi en vigueur dans le monde de la sorcellerie, seuls les enfants légitimes pouvaient prétendre à l'héritage. Mais que cet enfant, sa demi-sœur soit Granger… ça dépassait tout !

Cela expliquait cependant à ses yeux un certain nombre de choses, notamment sa puissance magique et son don instinctif pour les Potions, mais aussi les récents ordres qui lui étaient parvenus la concernant. Il semblait qu'elle-même n'avait pris conscience de sa parenté que depuis peu. Et depuis elle se documentait frénétiquement sur les familles de Sang-Purs… Et depuis elle avait eu, selon les rumeurs, une violente altercation avec Potter et la belette. On disait même qu'elle l'avait giflé. La seule chose qui avait chagriné Draco Malefoy en apprenant cela était qu'il n'avait pas été présent pour voir cela. Toujours est-il que depuis qu'Hermione avait découvert ses origines, elle s'était éloignée des deux autres, ce qui était un indice intéressant quant à la réussite de sa mission.

Alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'imaginer un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle, ce qui semblait difficile vu leur passif, le tableau de l'entrée pivota et l'objet de ses pensées entra. La voyant se diriger tout droit vers sa chambre, il tenta un « Hello Hermione ».

« Ooops raté » songea-t'il en recevant un regard noir. Mais elle changea pourtant de direction pour aller se planter à deux pas de lui.

- « Et depuis quand tu connais mon prénom Malefoy hein ? ». Hermione n'était toujours pas calmée (pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait perdu des points en cours pour son attitude) et se disait que se disputer avec Malefoy serait un bon moyen de se défouler.

Draco lui répondit par un grand sourire. « Depuis ce magnifique spectacle dont on m'a beaucoup parlé, tu as énormément remonté dans mon estime Hermione ». Puis tentant le tout pour le tout, il se lança. « Et puis s'appeler par son prénom, c'est quelques chose qui se fait… quand on est en famille ». Serrant les dents, il attendit le maléfice de Chauve-Furie qui n'allait pas manquer de s'abattre sur lui. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il leva les yeux et vit que toute colère avait quitté son regard pour faire place à un désarroi profond.

- « Allons allons ne fais pas cette tête, ça doit être chouette d'avoir un frère ou une sœur non ? » dit-il en tentant de prendre un ton plein d'entrain.

- « N'exagères pas non plus, Malefoy, ça sonne très mal quand c'est toi qui dit ça. Et d'ailleurs comment l'as tu su ? Tu as lu ma lettre n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Je n'aurais pas osé voyons ! » s'exclama-t'il la main sur le cœur. Il grimaça en voyant son air suspicieux. « Enfin j'ai essayé mais elle était trop bien scellée ».

Son air dépité ajouté à la retombée brutale de la pression qu'elle subissait depuis le début de l'après-midi eurent un effet inattendu. Elle éclata de rire.

§§§§§

_Père,_

_Je tenais à vous informer le plus rapidement possible que j'ai déjà posé les premiers jalons avec H. Lors d'une longue discussion un peu plus tôt ce soir, elle a admis notre parenté plutôt bien et accepte le fait qu'une famille se doit d'être unie, bien qu'il soit plus prudent dans notre cas et pour les raisons que vous savez d'en rester à notre attitude passée en public. Par ailleurs elle semble fascinée par les pouvoirs liés à la pureté du Sang et spécialement ceux de sa famille sur laquelle elle fait beaucoup de recherches, ce qui pourrait nous donner un atout._

_- Draco_

___Draco,_

___Elle semble ou elle est ? Je te prierai à l'avenir de nous donner des informations correctes et non des ragots de couloir indignes de mon fils._

___L.M._

_____Père,_

_____Elle est. Je vous prie d'excuser cette tournure malheureuse._

_____En outre je tiens à préciser qu'elle s'est violemment disputée avec Vous-Savez-Qui cet après-midi même, ce qui est le signe qu'il serait peut-être temps, si vous en jugez ainsi, de passer à la deuxième étape._

_____- Draco_

En accrochant ce dernier message à la patte de son hibou, Draco espéra qu'en essayant de faire oublier son erreur, il ne s'était pas avancé à tort.

§§§§§

Dans la chambre d'en face, Hermione était perplexe devant le comportement de Draco. Il avait beau être assez fin quand il le voulait, il ne fallait pas non plus la prendre pour une gourde. Il était aimable soudainement parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, et non parce qu'on lui avait appris leur parenté, de cela elle était certaine. La question était 'quelle idée' ? Elle se rendait compte cependant qu'il fallait jouer sur des œufs avec lui s'il était bien en train de faire ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

Avec un soupir, elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées et se pencha de nouveau sur sa traduction.

_____Paroles des arcanes d'Hermès - Il est vrai, sans mensonge, certain, et très véritable que ce qui est en bas est comme ce qui est en haut, et ce qui est en haut comme ce qui est en bas : pour l'accomplissement des merveilles de la chose unique. Et de même que toutes choses se sont faites d'un seul, par la médiation d'un seul, ainsi toutes choses sont nées de cette même unique chose, par adaptation. Le Soleil est son père, la Lune est sa mère; le Vent l'a porté dans son ventre et la Terre est sa nourrice. C'est le père de l'universel télesme du monde entier. Sa puissance est entière quand elle est métamorphosée en terre. Tu sépareras la terre du feu, le subtil de l'épais, avec délicatesse et une extrême prudence. Il monte de la terre au ciel, et derechef il descend en terre, et reçoit la force des choses d'en haut et d'en bas. Ainsi tu auras la gloire de l'univers entier, par là toute obscurité s'enfuira de toi. Là réside la force forte de toute force qui vaincra toute chose subtile, et pénétrera toute chose solide. Ainsi le monde a été crée. De là proviendront des adaptations merveilleuses dont le mode est ici. C'est pourquoi je fus appelé Hermès Trismégiste, possédant les trois parties de la philosophie de l'univers entier. Ce que j'ai dit est complet sur l'opération du Soleil._


End file.
